This disclosure relates to a surround for supporting a diaphragm that is used to create acoustic waves. The surround and diaphragm can be part of a passive radiator or acoustic driver.
Passive radiators and acoustic drivers have been traditionally designed with half roll surrounds having a circular or elliptical cross section. Such half roll surrounds are typically made of high durometer materials. This arrangement provides approximate linear force-deflection response until the surround reaches a high strain that results in a non-linear response. In many surround designs, issues of buckling and hoop stresses can result in an unstable dynamic response (like sub harmonic rocking) which is detrimental to the acoustic performance.